Hinata's Birthday
by Sakurai Momoka
Summary: They both liked having eachother for a date. They both wanted to ask eachother out for another date, but couldn't becasue they were afraid about the other person's response.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's Birthday

Hinata's birthday was on December 27. Naruto had no idea what he should give Hinata for her birthday. Naruto thought and thought but he still couldn't figure out what Hinata would like. I mean if he asked her she was sure to pass out. Naruto decided to ask Neji to ask Hinata what she wanted for her birthday.

"Hey Neji can I ask you to do something for me? Can you ask Hinata what she wants to get for her birthday?" asked Naruto

"Fine" replied Neji looking annoyed.

'Why do I have to always do these things?' He thought.

He found Hinata sitting on a bench outside pressing flowers onto a notebook. She noticed Neji coming.

"Oh, hello Neji." She smiled. He sat down next to her.

"Hinata, don't get me wrong because I don't want to get you anything for your birthday, but what do you want for your birthday?"

'I sound like an idiot.' He thought.

"Well, I wanted a new notebook to press flowers in because this one was getting old." Hinata showed Neji her notebook.

"Also, maybe lilies. I don't have any Lilies in here and I want to have some." Hinata said looking through her pages. Neji got up and left. He walked over to where Naruto was waiting.

"She wants a notebook to press flowers in and Lilies." He said.

"Thanks Neji! I owe you!" Naruto ran off to search for what he needed.

"You owe me a lot Naruto." said Neji as he walked off to training.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where could I get a notebook?" He thought as he looked around.

'The flowers I can get at Ino's place.' He thought. He walked over to Ino's place.

"Well this is something you don't see every day." Ino said when she saw Naruto enter.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Do you have any Lilies?" Naruto asked her.

"No, Hinata came before and asked too." Ino mentioned.

"No more will be coming for a month." She said.

'Damn.' Naruto thought.

Then Naruto walked over to Pink Bookstore. He entered.

"You're not going to look at those magazines." The cashier said eyeing Naruto.

"No, I won't be looking at those. I want a notebook." The cashier looked suprised but then pointed to the stationary area. Naruto walked over and looked around. There were all kinds of notebooks. He didn't know which one to choose.

He looked around again. A notebook that was lavender with lilies on it caught his eye.

"This reminds me of Hinata!" Naruto said and bought the notebook. He was shocked at the price but paid for it anyway.

'Now we need to find the Lilies.' Naruto thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Naruto fan book I found out that Hinata likes to press flowers. Due to what the people said in the reviews I expanded it a little more! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's Birthday

Since there were no lilies at Ino's flower shop he went to a place that sold flower seeds. Naruto looked all over the shop for lilies that were in the corner of the store. When Naruto was buying the seeds he was wondering how long it would take to make a lily to grow from a seed to a full flower. He had asked the store manager how long it would take for the lily to grow.

"Um... How long would it take for this flower to grow?" asked Naruto.

"It would at least take two weeks to grow." said the store manager.

'Oh My Gosh', thought Naruto, 'Hinata's birthday is only one week away. What am I suppose to do?'

"I need to have it grow faster than that" said Naruto to the store manager.

"Why do you need to have it grown faster than that?" said the store manager.

"Well I need it because next week is the week of Hinata's birthday and I need to get lilies for her." said Naruto.

"Ok. There might be a way to have the lilies grow a little faster." said the store manager.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." said the store manager.

"Can you tell me what it is?" said Naruto.

"Sure, Naruto. If you water the plant every five hours it might grow within a week." said the store manager.

"Thanks for telling me." said Naruto.

"Your Welcome, Naruto" as she watched him go out happily.

'Now I can give Hinata what she wants for her birthday' thought Naruto.

If Naruto didn't want to get caught by Hinata, he had to hurry home. When he had gotten home he started to plant the lilies and watered it. He checked the clock so he wouldn't miss the next watering time.

Naruto hoped that the lilies would grow in time before Hinata's birthday. He also hoped that Hinata would like his presents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry if its short. I couldn't think of anything else to write about. It may also be rushed so the people who can help please help make my story better than before. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Naruto went to sleep thinking that he will wake up on time to water the seeds. But when he woke up he checked the clock to make sure it was the right time to water the plant. But he had woke up five minutes late. Naruto felt depressed that he didn't wake up on time to water the plants.

When Naruto went outside he was still gloomy about not watering the plant. Hinata noticed that Naruto didn't look happy at all so she asked Naruto:

"What happened Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata shyly to him.

"I was giving you liles for your birthday", Naruto began, "and I'm suppose to water it every five hours. I woke up and checked the clock and it was five minutes after five hours."

"Oh. Its okay Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

'Naruto-kun's so sweet.' thought Hinata.

'Well I could still give the lilies a try again and may be it will grow.' thought Naruto.

The only thing that Naruto didn't know was that the lilies would only grow if you were trying really hard and give to the person you love.

Naruto watered the plant that night when he got back to his house.

The next morning when Naruto woke up was that the lilies were already blooming. Naruto was surprised that the lilies were already bloomed and ready to give to Hinata for her birthday, next monday, which was three days away.

'I'm so happy that the lilies bloomed in time.' thought Naruto.

Naruto watered the plant everyday until it was the day of Hinata's birthday.

When Naruto went to Hinata and gave her the presents Hinata was overjoyed when she got lilies with a notebook.

"H-How did the lilies grow?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know either. I decided to try to take another shot at the lilies. I watered the lilies and I went to sleep. When I woke up the next morning the lilies were already blooming and after that day I watered the lilies for you, Hinata." said Naruto.

"Thank you." said Hinata.

"Your welcome!" said Naruto.

'I'm so happy that Hinata likes my presents.' thought Naruto walking with Hinata.

Naruto had another present for Hinata. He was going to be with Hinata for a whole day(A.K.A. a date). Hinata was happy to get a date with Naruto.

'Yay. I get a date with Naruto-kun.' thought Hinata.

On their date they pressed the lilies that Naruto got into Hinata's new notebook. The flower looked really pretty after they pressed it on the notebook.

Hinata was really happy. She had gotten everything she wanted for her birthday.

When the day was over, Hinata was thinking:

'I wish I had more time with Naruto-kun. I had so much fun with him today.' thought Hinata.

She was hoping that her next birthday would be like this again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter three**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Hinata had wished that her next birthday would be like the one that she had the past week. Hinata had gotten lilies, a notebook, and a date with her crush: Naruto-kun.

'Naruto-kun is such a nice person.' thought Hinata.

In return Hinata was thinking when Naruto's birthday came around she would do the same for him. Hinata would give him something that he liked the best. But Hinata was to scared to ask Naruto what he would like for his birthday. So she decided to wait until his birthday came closer.

'Hinata is cute when she smiles,' thought Naruto, 'maybe I should inveite her on another date.'

While Naruto was thinking about that he bumped into Neji. Naruto told Neji what he and Hinata did on her birthday.

"Hey. Do you know what we did on her birthday?" asked Naruto.

"No." said Neji.

"Hinata and I pressed flower's on her notebook," said Naruto blushing, "I want to invite her for an another date but I'm too afraid."

"Why don't you write her a note." said Neji.

"Hey. Great idea. Thanks, Neji." said Naruto.

"Welcome." said Neji.

Meanwhile Hinata was thinking the same thing as Naruto had. She wanted to have another date with Naruto, but she was to afraid to ask him out. While she was thinking about that Neji had come back.

"Um...Neji nissan. I wan

t to get another date with N-Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"Why don't you write a note to him." said Neji.

"Yes, I will." said Hinata.

After they both had written the letter, they gave it to Neji so he could give it to the person. Neji gave the letter that Naruto wrote to Hinata, and the letter that Hinata wrote to Naruto. Then they both found out that they liked eachother. They had wrote exactly the same thing in the letter.

So, the following saturday they had another date. They went to the amusement park and the beach. They had so much fun together riding rides at the amusement park like the rollar coaster. They had so much fun they didn't notice that it was getting dark. They wished that they could stay like that for a little bit longer.

Before they went back to their house's, they promised they will meet eachother at the amusement park again. They also hugged before they went to their houses.

**A new chapter will begin... Hope you liked it**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Naruto and Hinata went to the amusement park. Again they rode on the roller coasters. They also shared an ice cream and cotton candy. At the amusement park they saw Sasuke and Sakura. They said hi to eachother and from there they spent their time together thinking the more people they had would be much more fun. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke didn't see the rest of their friends spending their time at the amusement park. Instead of finding them now, they spent their time having fun.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura had so much fun together. Together they went on roller coasters, merry-go-around, and played games. They had so much fun with eachother they didn't know what time it was. Since it was night, they saw the fire works together. It was a pretty sight that they were seeing that very night. After the fire works, there was a falling star and they eached made a wish.

Naruto's wish was:' I wish I will be able to stay with Hinata forever.'

Sakura's wish was:' I wish I will be able to stay with Sasuke forever.'

Sasuke's wish was:' I want to be stronger than Itachi.'

Hinata's wish was:' I wish that I can be stronger, so I will be able to save my self even if I am alone.'

--

**i need advices**


End file.
